puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of known Puzzle Pirates abbreviations and acronyms
This is a list of known Puzzle Pirates abbreviations and acronyms. Please maintain alphabetical order. A *A = Admiral (blockade coordination role) *AFK = Away from the keyboard *Aim = Aimuari *AKA = Also known as *Alt = Alternate pirate *Apoth = Apothecary *Arch = Archipelago B *Bag, Bagh = Baghlah *Barb = Barbarian *BK = Brigand King *Block = Blockade *BM = Black market *Bnav = Battle navigation (not to be confused with duty navigation) *Bot = Non player pirate or swabbie *BRB = Be right back *Brig = Brigand, merchant brig, war brig (usage can be ambiguous) *BS = (1) Blacksmithing; (2) bullcannon C *Cade = Blockade *Cap, Capt, Cap'n = Captain *Cb = Cannon ball *CC = Crystal Clear *CC = Cursed Chest *CI = Cursed Isles *CO = Commanding Officer *CP = Cabin person D *D/C, D/C'd = Disconnect, disconnected. *Dev = Developer *Dist = Distinguished or Distilling *DITW = Dead in the water *Dnav = Duty navigation (not to be confused with battle navigation) *Doub, Dub = Doubloon *DR = Duty report *Drop = Dropping a war chest E *EH = Explorers' hall F *Flot, Floaty, Flotty = Flotilla *FO = Fleet officer *FR = Fine rum *Frig = War frigate or grand frigate *FTW = For the win G *GD = Game Design *GF = Grand frigate *GM = Grand Master *Gun = Gunnery *GY = Graveyard H *HWFO = Hand Waving Freak-Outery *HS = Haunted Seas I *IBTL = I beat the locker or In before the lock *IM, IW = Iron monger, Ironworking *IMHO = In my honest opinion or In my humble opinion *IMO = In my opinion *Imp = Imperial *Ippo = Ippolito *Inc, Incred = Incredible on a duty report or incredible trophy *Insta = Instakill (instantaneous kill) *IO = Imperial outpost J *JC = Jobbing contact K *Kade = Blockade *KB = Kraken's blood or keyboard L *Leg = Legendary *LP = League point *LPR = Little Pirates' Room (a.k.a. Bathroom) *LS = Longship *LSM = Last second move (in battle navigation) M *MAA = Master at Arms (or Man at Arms) *MB = Merchant brig *MP = Master piece (in carpentry) N *Nav = Navigation *NB = Notice Board *NC, NCP = Nice Cover (Partner) (Spades) *NH = Nice Hand (Cards) *NN = Nice Nil (Spades) *NPP = Non-player pirate *NSFW = Not safe for work O *O = Officer *OBB = Officer bulletin board *OCL = Olympic Champions League *OiC = Officer in charge/command *OM = Ocean Master *OOB = Out of (sea) battle *OOO = Three Rings Design *OP = Opening/original post/poster P *Patch = Eyepatch (see injury) *Pilly = Pillage *PTB = Permission to board *PVE = Player versus environment *PVP = Player versus player Q *QFT = Quoted For Truth R *Ringer = A developer of Three Rings Design S *Salt = Old salt *SF = Swordfight *SH = Sea horse (Ippolito)) *Shippy = Shipyard *Skell = Skellie *SL = Shore Leave *SMA = Super Mega Alliance *SMH = Sea Monster Hunt *SO = Senior officer *SPG, SPAG = Spelling Punctuation and Grammar *SW = Shipwrightery *SY = Shipyard T *TD = Treasure Drop *TH = Treasure Haul *TITS = Take it to Shore Leave *TL;DR = Too long;didn't read *Tourney = Tournament *TP = Trading post *TRAM = The Rest Are Mine (hearts) *TTQ&A, TTQA = Tips & Tricks, Questions & Answers U *Ult = Ultimate or ultimate trophy V *VA = Vice Admiral (blockade coordination role) W *WB = (1) War brig; (2) Welcome back *WF = War frigate X *XO = Executive Officer Y *YW = You're Welcome Z *Zomb = Zombie Other links *Category:Redirects from abbreviation *http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=16433 *http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=52032 *http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=26556 *Big List of YPP Acronyms from the Piratical Parley and Politics forum *http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=135598 abbreviations and acronyms abbreviations and acronyms